1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an orange ink composition, an ink set, a method of manufacturing a dyed product, and a dyed product.
2. Related Art
Since an ink jet recording method is performed by using a relatively simple device and makes a high definition image possible, it has achieved rapid development in various fields. Various studies have been made to obtain a recorded material which is further stable and has high image quality.
For example, JP-A-2011-174007 discloses ink for ink jet textile printing which contains a disperse dye, a dispersant, water and a water-soluble organic solvent, and acetylene diol and acetylene glycol, and preferably, ink for inkjet textile printing in which the acetylene diol and the acetylene glycol respectively have a specific structure in order to provide ink for inkjet textile printing excellent in continuous discharge reliability in an ink jet drawing, excellent in recovery from nozzle clogging, and having little uneven dyeing in a textile-printed image, and an inkjet textile printing method.
The ink composition disclosed in JP-A-2011-174007 is used for inkjet textile printing, and is an ink composition which is suitable for performing direct printing on a material to be printed such as a polyester fiber by using the ink jet method, but is not an ink composition suitable for an ink composition for a sublimation transfer which requires at least the transferability. In addition, in a case where an orange ink composition for a sublimation transfer in the related art is used, it is difficult to obtain excellent printing stability due to gas generated from a disperse dye.